I always knew I was Different
by blksnowangel
Summary: I adopted this story. She had a crap day then the akatsuki appeared. What the heck man. No cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew I was Different Chapter 1

I hate my life. I went to school today to receive a black eye from the Bitch Squad. Not yay. And leader of the Bitch Squad was Britney. See, this is what happened-

'_Hi Kaharri. How's your life as a virgin going?' Said Britney in her stuck up, snobby voice._

'_Why it is absolutely fantastic being a virgin, thank you very much Britney.' I replied acting mock friendly. I changed my voice to how it usually is. Hard and cold. _

'_Now what do you want sl*t?' My tone was sharp. Britney's ugly mug went uglier._

'_Now that English paper we're doing? You're doing it for me. Okay?' Her voice was falsely sweet._

_I smirked at her. _

'_And if I say no?'_

_Britney punched me in the eye and replied, 'A one way trip to the hospital bitch.', and marched of waggling her hips like a weirdo. I snickered and then grimaced. Now The Bitch Squad's gonna make my life hell again. I rummaged in my bag and brought out a small mirror that I carried around in case I ever needed it. I sighed. My chest length straight black hair (which was really soft) was fine; however my right eye had a rather dark bruise. My crimson eyes had cat-like slits for pupils but they weren't actually my real eye colour. They were just contacts which I wore to creep people out. My real eye colour was a bright emerald green. I sighed and headed to my small black Mini and got in. I'm seventeen and no guys at all are my type. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I hate the world._

I parked my Mini and sighed again. I live in a farm and no one except me live around here.

'Where the f**k are we?!' Someone yelled. I stiffened. Trespassers? Must be.

**I have adopted this story from Kaharri. I honestly do not want any hate mail about how I ripped someone else's story.**

**The rest will be of my own wicked imagination.**

**Hehehehehehehe…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" I said smartly as I saw a group of Akatsuki Cosplayers. "Are you lost?" I asked.  
"No S**** Sherlock. We just happened to wander into this ****ing excuse for a land so we could get questioned by some wimpy girl who got her a** kicked." The Hidan cosplayer said.  
"Ok since you want to be mean, get off my property." I said. They all looked around.  
"We're in the middle of nowhere **where is this property?**" The Zetsu said.

"You're standing in it. There is a town 5 miles south of here. Enjoy the walk." I began walking into my house.

"That's it you're just going to leave us here?" The Kisame asked. I looked at who was with me. I saw a Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, & Kakuzu.

"Yes. I have enough trouble without having a group of confused cosplayers in my yard that expect me to give them _free_room and food. No." I walked toward my house. I kept walking until I bumped into the Itachi. As I looked I saw his eyes spin and my last thought was _'Either those are good contacts or he is the real Itachi.'_ Then I passed out.

I woke up later to find me tied and blindfolded in my barn with the man from before arguing about what to do with me.

"Let me sacrifice her to Jashin."

"We need to question her first."

"I think she's waking up." everything went silent. I felt someone take off the blindfold. I blinked at the sudden change in light. I saw Kakuzu's arm. Then I saw stitches move toward my lips. _'Holy s***! They're real!!'_ Then I fainted.

**Hehehehe!! This will be fun to write!!**

**Any suggestions?? I laugh at negative comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was on my living room couch.

'_Phew.'_ I thought. _'It was just a dream'_ I then went up the stairs toward my bedroom to change. I open the door to my bedroom and see Zetsu sitting there.

"What the h**l! I yelled as when I saw Hidan and Kakuzu going through my drawers.

"Why are you yelling?"Kisame says materializing from who knows where.

"Wouldn't you be yelling to if you just came from school, where a stupid slut punched you, just to be yelled and cursed at by Hidan? Or better yet you get knocked out by Itachi and wake up to find your whole world shattered and everything you believed was a lie!"

"Uh…" Kisame said clearly not expecting my answer. Even the others in my room seemed nervous.

"Or better yet, why not have it so you wake up and find 4 men in my parent's room going through the drawers and laying on the bed that was the only gift from their own country?"

"We didn't know the room was so important to you." Kisame said.

"**Get out.**" I said my voice threatening. Oddly enough the 4 s ranked criminals filed out of the room really quickly trying not to bump into me.

I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I stopped outside to get my towel and sleeping clothes. I opened the door to see a nude Itachi standing there. I slammed the door shut and screamed. I went directly to my room and shut the door.

I always knew I was different but seriously any girl would do the same thing if Naruto characters are going through your parent's bedroom. While I was staring at the ceiling the phone rang. I rolled over and answered the phone that was in my room.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Is this the house of Kaharri Jones?" This voice says over the phone.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I asked. When people called and asked for a person by their first and last name something was wrong.

"Yes, it involves your parents." The person said.

"Are they alright?" I ask. I got up and began to walk toward the kitchen where I could get some aspirin and some water. Along the way I passed the Akatsuki and Itachi who were sitting in my living room. They flinched when they saw me but my expression told them something was off.

"No, I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a car accident."

"Oh my god! Are they alright?"I said getting the aspirin from the cabinet and taking a glass of water.

"I'm sorry but the hospital couldn't help them. You're father was pronounced dead at the scene and your mother died on the table." I couldn't answer him I just stared at a family picture while the Akatsuki started filing in around me. "The accident seems to be on purpose and someone may be targeting you're family. We are sending over an agent to protect you. She will be around your age and will be attending your school as well. Is there a problem with the arrangements?" The person said. I couldn't answer. I could feel my face go blank. "Ms. Jones? Please answer the question."

"There will be no problem at all." I said my voice sounding cold. The men flinched hearing my voice.

"Good. The agent is on the way and if there are any problems contact this number and ask for Lillian Johnson."

"Yes." Then I hung up the phone. I had gotten the bottle of pills and was staring at them I had a massive headache and I don't think 2 pills were going to work. I opened the top and gulped down a couple of pills.

"Were those poisonous?" Itachi asked.

"Only in the wrong amount." I said. I heard a knock on the door and realized I don't have a place to hide the Akatsuki.

"Aaawwww crap." I said My day just kept getting worse.

**This is going to have to go on Hiatus for a while. I apologize but I have to do graduation, then I'm going to camp, then after that is vacation so I doubt I'll get a lot done.**


End file.
